This invention relates to a body-side ostomy appliance, for attachment to the peristomal area of a wearer, to permit removable attachment of a bag or pouch thereto.
Ostomy appliances are known in which a coupling element on the bag is engaged with one on an adhesive pad, the latter being stuck onto the wearer. One successful design is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,363.